Stay
by Kuro12neko
Summary: Draco Malfoy struggles with his feelings for a certain Raven haired hero. It seems like anything he does is wrong, and he is to stupid to fix it. Will he be destroyed by his feelings or will he be saved by the hero he rips his heart out for? Will there be help along the way?
1. Chapter 1

The air seemed to steam, much like water on hot concrete as the sun beat down over the surface of the world. It was almost suffocating how quiet it was, the sound of the grass swaying in the wind, as the limbs of a tree bent in the breeze and danced, leaves shaking. So high up, you'd think it would be even more heated but it wasn't. Chilled, as fresh spring air whipped through his hair, softly over his skin, It caused goosebumps to appear on his arms. The air was sticky, and lazy. There wasn't a lot to think about now, as he sat there and baked in the orb's rays of light. Casting an arm over his eyes he sat up, scraping his short blonde bangs back from his face. His deep stormy grey eyes foggy, lazily blinking, searching the blue sky for clouds. There was none.  
Memories flickered back to light, dark walls and dimmed lights. Covered windows, shadows casted over the intruding light. Fields stretched out around him, and he wondered if he ever could go back to the way he once was. He wasn't breathing stale air anymore. He didn't have to worry about anyone else dying. The whole world fell deaf to his ears as the birds chirped, above him the large green oak harbored sanctuary. He was alone, with no one to disturb him. He breathed as everything he was, and ever would be melted away from him in a single moment. There was no pain. There was no sorrow. The grass was so bright and green around him, his fingers clenching around the soft strands of emerald, the hair of the earth releasing the soil by its hidden roots. It reminded him of eyes, that had before haunted his dreams. Flopping down in the grass, stretching his long limbs out as he dumped the hand full of green back where it came from. He gave a sigh, not even here he could escape _him_. Whether he was surrounded by walls, given his freedom he would never have what he truly wanted. Nature called him, but so did he. It was almost like a tug-of-war battle. Nether he could truly have. Imagining the grass, was soft, raven locks he combed is fingers through it. He hadn't realize how horribly sorrowful it made him until he felt the heavy, salty tears cling to his blonde lashes. Closing his eyes, he swallowed the lump in his throat. Longing clawed at inside his chest, squirming, giving soft meows as his paradise crumbled.  
Draco opened his eyes again and stared up at a dark ceiling, hands clenching the sheets hard beneath him, limbs trembling with effort. The soft snores of his roommates around him as he whimpered and wiped his tears into his pillow. He had done it again, having woken up in salty drowning sorrow. He had woken up crying yet again for something he couldn't have.. _someone_ that would never be of access. Chest clenching, he breathed heavily as he grabbed his wand from the side table. Softly uttering to avoid waking the room, the time appeared before him, it was 6 in the morning. It was the best time go hop in the shower. Grabbing a towel from the end his bed he crept towards the door, flicking on the light of the showers before clicking it entrance shut behind him, hoping a good shower will wash away the paradise turned nightmare.  
The Great Hall seemed to already be buzzing with excitement Dumbledore smiling at the head of the table, everyone having gotten to Hogwarts just the night before, the excitement of the feast had yet to wear off, the Triwizard Tournament having been announced. Crabbe and Goyle already sat at the slytherin table, weighting down the seats hard with their fat arses. Blaise brushed past him, playfully nudging him as him and Pansy talked. The dark skinned boy shot him a grin, as Draco slowly strode over over to his seat, taking his time. His eyes scanned intensely over at the other tables, a bright red one in particular. Tufts of dark, Raven hair stood out, surrounded by red heads, and a frizzy haired mudblood that caught his eye, leaning over at the table to whisper something to the boy he had been searching for. His back tensed, as he swiveled around in his chair, those hauntingly deep jades connecting with his own mercury's. The air suddenly became tense, strung tight before Draco's lips pulled back into a snarl, anger filling his chest as he saw a Weasel whispering into his ear. The males face contorted before his look turned nasty in return.  
Clenching his fists, he turned away from the groups stares before sitting down with his own friends, who hadn't seen the exchange. Draco chuckled a bit, as Pansy nudged him, chewing on a particular tough piece of egg before swallowing. "Whats so funny?" She said, eyes wide and curious on her pug-like face. He shook his head, a smirk playing at his lips as he shoveled a batch of eggs onto his plate. "Nothing Pans. Just thinking about how funny it will be to hear what Potters friends cook up about me later. You know how they like to make up conspiracy theories." Blaise laughed beside him, obviously hearing the exchange and grinned as well. "Ooh I wonder what they are going to make up this time. Maybe Granger will be suspicious about those pretty Malfoy eye's you have there and come up with some bullcrock about being a Death Eater and having to swallow mercury mixed with the dark lords blood." This caused Draco to choke and laugh, beating his chest. His father would never make him take the dark mark. "The mudblood would probably look it up in the library!" The whole table then laughed, as Pansy ruffled up her hair and took out her potions book, sticking out her teeth in a hideous fashion. "WELL I WENT TO THE LIBRARY AND SOME BULLSHIT NOVELS BY RITA SKEETER TOLD ME-" She was cut off by the roaring laughter of her peers, her face turning pink as she struggled to breathe. Draco banged on the table laughing even harder as Crabbe and Goyle choked. The blonde snorted, his hair messy as he calmed himself, everyone throwing jokes around at their table.  
It took Draco away from his troubling feelings, the depression for the raven who had gone silent, and the brunette who had ran out of the hall. The ginger-crews ugliest incestious link was glaring holes into the table, as he stomped off after her, Potter in tow, whose hateful green eyes met his stormy grey. Stomach dropping, Draco's chuckles immediately stopped as the boy disappeared through the door. Scrubbing a hand through his hair, it only seemed to remind him how the boy was unreachable. Slamming a fist down on the table, it silenced the entire group around him. Frustration caused him to leave his half-eaten plate, and storm off with his books, robes billowing behind him, heading in the direction of his favorite class, Potions.


	2. Chapter 2

The empty Potion classroom was quiet, as Draco entered and threw down his books down onto his test, passing his Godfathers desk before knocking on the door to his office. The wooden entranced opened to reveal the dark, brooding Potions Master, who scanned the empty room behind the blonde before nodding to let him in. Quietly shutting the door behind him, Draco followed the man into the room, his face slowly turning pink as his mask of indifference tumbled off his face like a landslide. The man's robes pooled around him when he sat down, watching the younger male rip off his cloak, throwing it onto the small cushioned seat as he paced. "I just don't get it Sev'." he snarled, his shoes tapping as he anxiously balled his fists. His eyes burned, teeth gnawing viciously at his bottom lip.  
"Get what.. Draco?" the man drawled, his eyes calculating. He knew what, and who only got his godson riled up this way. His lips twisted, knowing exactly how the young man felt. "_Its him Sev!_ Always him! Its always been him!" The blonde ranted, "Ever since day one, hes always been the one on my mind and everything I do just _fucks it up!_" Draco stomped his foot, ruffling his hair in his temper tantrum. "Not only is he _straight _but the twit hates my guts!" He threw up his hands, his face disparate. "I can't get rid of my feelings for him Severus! Its like hes branded me, with a fucking lightning scar." The boy said, rounding the chair before slumping down in front of his mentor. "I love Potter, but Potter loves the nasty Blood-Traitor Weaselette! He's haunting me.. Sev. I can't sleep anymore than I can eat. _My nerves are shot." _The boy said, trembling. "Everytime I forget about him for a moment something always comes back to hit me in the face. Whether it being his smile or his glare..." He breathed, just as the door knocked.  
Severus got up, and went over to the cabinet and handed him a couple of Sleeping potions. "Here... For tonight to let your mind rest. We don't have time today, class is about to start. Come after dinner if available. Get yourself sorted letting your emotions control you like a twit Draco.." The greasy haired man sighed. Draco stuffed the vials in his robe, nestled safely in his pocket. Grabbing his cloak he headed to the door, letting the man open it. Green met grey, for the millionth time today. Draco screwed his mouth shut, deciding to look away as the other stepped aside to let him through. Severus said something, but he didn't catch it as the classroom started to fill. Returning to his seat, he took the potions from his pocket and stuffed them inside his bag, next to his books. Watching Potter from the corner of his eye, the raven stormed back to his seat with Weasel and Granger, whispering amongst each other. They gossiped like old women. It caused the blondes nose to curl as Blaise and Pansy chattered next to him. Turning his attention elsewhere, his head turned towards his two friends that had gone silent. They were watching a small, red bird fluttering around the blondes face. Holding out his palm, the male looked around to find where it came from. No one was paying attention on the Slytherin side of the class. Feeling the paper bird land into his palm, he carefully pocketed it as his Godfather made a dramatic entrance, the class hushing as it started.  
The Great Hall was chattery as usual, in between classes everyone tried to bounce around the cup, the Weasel twins attempting to throw their names into the cup but failing, as the Slytherins watched in amusement. They snickered, as the blonde retreated to the back of the group. Smirking as began flicking open the paper bird.  
**I know. **  
All the color drained from Draco's face. Some one had been listening when he was in Snape's office. He had been careless when he was yelling. Someone knew. He began to shake, his throat tightened. Scrambling off the table, his breathing quickened as he looked around, his hands clammy. No one was looking at him from what he could see. Thoughts racing he hurried out of the great hall. Tripping, as his head spun in panic. Walking out, he glanced back at the sound of footsteps, but the corridor was empty. Breaking out in a cold sweat, his heart pounded in his chest. Draco heard footsteps behind him still, glancing back one more time before breaking out into a run. He could hear the footsteps increase behind him as they followed. He kept glancing back, but he was the only one in the corridor. The male was in a full out sprint now, heading down to the dungeons. Pulling out his wand, he aimed wildly behind him. "_Alarte Ascendare!_" he screeched, hearing a thud before throwing open the door to Snape's office. He glanced back for one moment, seeing nothing before slamming the door shut behind him. Snape looked astounded as his Godson fell to his knees. He had _definitely_ heard someone following him. He had hit someone with his spell. Draco hadn't been imagining things, and whoever his stalker was, they knew.  
Severus Snape rose from his recliner, the Potions Master gracefully swooping down to help his Godson up. "S-Severus! Someone! Someone was following me outside!" the male hyperventilated. The man marched to the door, and swung it open, his face thunderous as he did so. The hallway was empty. He pointed his wand and began to cast revealing charms, but found none. Giving one last glance, he pulled back and closed the door. His Godson trembled, terrified on the sofa. He held out a crinkled red bird. Who ever this was, he had to find out fast and get rid of them.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco Malfoy had never been blackmailed before. But waking up, to a ratty barn owl screeching at his bed curtains was not how he pictured it. After all the trouble his father gets into from being a former Death Eater, It should happen a lot. But for his first time being blackmailed, Draco could see why he had never heard of it.  
It was _terrifying_. Who wouldn't be afraid of a shadowy stranger knowing your deepest secrets? Goosebumps began to rise on his arms as the owl screeched, causing one of his roommates to groan. The blonde quickly went after the parchment on its leg, trying to avoid the annoyed pecking at his pale hands. Wincing, with small cuts all over his knuckles, he yanked the letter from its string, almost dragging the evil winged mammal with it. He jumped back to avoid its frantic flapping, his steely grey eyes narrowing as it soared out the dorm mail window, since it was located under the lake. None of the slytherins owned an owl that looked closer to a rat than the species itself.  
Scoffing, as he checked the time, it was late. Near 1 in the morning. Rubbing his sleepy eyes, the male cast lumos over the paper, the darkness of the room seeming to intensify the light of the wand. His curtains hid most of the light, as he read through the hastily scribbled words.  
**Don't go to the great hall for breakfast tomorrow morning. Head straight to class.**  
The blonde watched the letter. Reading it over and over again. Who ever had written this was in a rush. Why couldn't he eat breakfast tomorrow? What was going to happen? Were they going to tell everyone if he did? Brushing it off, he pulled out one of the vials, downing it completely, it would hopefully leave him dreamless and knock him out entirely. Feeling the immediate rush in his veins, for the first time in weeks he finally felt truly tired. With that thought, he drifted to sleep, smiling at the thought of loving green eyes, and warm arms wrapped around his waist.  
Draco woke the next morning late, disheveled and disoriented he completely forgot the warning last night. _Oh fuck it I'm late anyways. _He grumbled, hurrying to the showers as he quickly stripped down. Everyone had gone down to breakfast and left him, and if he wasn't fast he wouldn't get any toast and he would be late to herbology. Gathering his books, dripping and falling as he pretty much strangled himself with his own tie. Running through the empty common room, and out the door.  
Draco had just burst into the Great Hall to witness the most spectacular and astonishing prank that had been ever pulled on his house. All of his house mates robes had turned into Gryffindor colors, including their hair. Pansy shrieked in horror as the whole house was covered in the signature, mustard yellow and blood red , falling out of her seat as they were blasted with the lion house spirit. Draco's face turned pink, embarrassed but lucky he had evaded the humiliation. He stood at the doorway gaping as his entire house rushed passed him for the loo, To strip from the colors as the whole pack of lions laughed. Draco only took the time, to flicker to Potters face before heading out the door. His face was stony, gaze hard. They stared at each other for several minutes before a hex was flown his way by the Weasley twins, who had obviously performed the task of embarrassing the snakes. Draco quickly dodged it, his godfather finally swooping down to collect the twins as he scampered out of the hall, stomach rumbling.  
Dinner was the main talk of the school all day. The Slytherins, passing around together, the morning having passed and they all had fixed their robes. Pansy was still grumbling, causing Blaise to laugh. Draco decided not to tell them about the warning he had gotten late yesterday evening. They would question on why he listened, or who it was from. Both, he didn't know the answer to. So he kept his mouth shut and snarled at the younger years as he passed. The Silver trio got through their day, which felt slow for the fact of the anticipation for the evening. When it came, it seemed like everyone was pushing to get inside. Not a single student decided to not attend. It was the talk of their school, and all the other schools that had come to compete with Hogwarts. There seemed to be extra tables for the other schools as the Slytherins practically hugged the wall for the large Durmstrang students who eye'd everyone up, and made them uncomfortable. Shifting in his seat, the male promptly avoided Krum's gaze, knowing his father had almost tried to whore him out this summer to the Russian fellow.  
Everyones plates disappeared as Dumbledore began to rise from his seat, Draco leaned to Blaise, "Dumble-Dick has always been very dramatic.. Wait till my father hears about this." He snickered, biting is lip. His father would get a kick out of the old man, who looked like he needed to be in a wizarding home. Dumbledore glided his way down the stone steps, "We will now chose the brave champions for the tournament.. please settle down until all of the names are called, The first paper flew out of the flames. "Fleur Delacour." Dumbledore rumbled, The girl making her way up to the front, she seemed to make some of the people at his table swoon. Draco rolled his eyes. "Veela.." he mumbled, his eyes watching Harry's reaction, which was surprisingly calm, and focused on the headmaster. After the clapping died down, he called out the next Champion. "Victor Krum!" he yelled, after catching his paper and reading it. The third followed. "Cedric Diggory!" He called. Everyone from Hogwarts cheered. Dumbledore turned away, and began another speech.. But was interrupted, because another name had popped out of the cup. "HARRY POTTER?" Dumbledore roared.  
Draco's head almost hit the table in shock, hand sliding from under his chin as gasps rang throughout the crowd.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco pushed through the crowd as they all seemed to fight around the door, the students squeezing like a bottle to try and run through the exit all at the same time, stopping the flow like a cap. The boy's stomach turned, eyes searching frantically for the boy who lived. Chewing hard on his lap, he barely had reached the edge of the crowd before he was stopped by yet, another fluttering bird, that had washed, light golden ribbon wrapped around its wing. He reached out to snatch it, but it flew from his grasp, darting down the hallway and into the opposite direction. Alarmed, the Slytherin Prince followed it.  
Racing down the hallway, it darted from left to right, to fast for him to grasp. A memory rumbled deep in his head, the cheers of the crowd once distant in his brain growing louder as his footsteps turned into the roaring sweeps of brooms. Getting closer, the bird reminded him of the golden snitch. Its wings hummed and inside he knew it wasn't. Draco hadn't played a game of Quidditch in ages. Since the Triwizard Tournament had rolled around, the season started off slow. Between all of the buzzing excitement, the snakes hardly had time to practice at all. Frowning, he finally snatched the golden bird out of the air. In the corner of his vision, he didn't have time to turn before he was yanked into darkness, the door slamming tightly closed, shutting out the light.  
Spluttering in rage as he realized he was on the floor, the boy growled, the bird crinkled and now no longer moving in his grasp. The blonde was blinded by the inky darkness of the room, having not adjusted it. Footsteps sounded outside of the corridor, a meow echoing as Filches ugly tattered cat's shadow passed the door. "What is it, Mrs. Norris?" the old, creaky squab cooed. Is breathing almost seemed heavy. It must have been curfew if Filch was out and about, stalking the corridors with that god awful cat of his. A thought flickered past his brain as he wondered just how long he had been running, for the golden bird-snitch. Getting up from the floor he dusted off his robes, eyes flickering away from the door when he heard Filch walking away.  
Turning to the room, the moonlight from the window making the small, revealed portion glow. The window was open, a breeze drifting past his face, curling around his ears and causing goosebumps to appear on his skin. Natures breath seemed like a whisper, as he inched closer to the only lit part of the room there was. Ontop, laid a neatly wrapped colorful box. Draco approached, unfolding the crushed paper bird and his hand before reading it.  
**Sorry.**  
His eyes drifting over to the small, wrapped box, he reached out and touched it lightly. Nothing was moving inside, as he picked it up, shaking it abit. Multiple items moved inside, and he was almost hesitant to open it. Curiosity got the best of him, as he ripped open the wrapping paper and peered inside. It was a small, Honeydukes assortment placed carefully in order from his least favorite, to his most favorite. The boy almost blew a gasket when he realized the greater amount of acid pops than the rest of the candies. This person had been observing him for a long time. The boy flushed with embarrassment. Opening a chocolate frog, it croaked in the box before hopping out, landing on the window seal where the box had once been. They knew he hated chocolate. It must be why there was only one. Giving one last glance at the sugary creature, he closed the lid again. Was this person trying to help him? Threaten him? Or court him? Taking the box, he carefully stepped out of the room smiling. He would accept their apology for now. As he stepped out, he didn't look back to see the candy that he had left behind get snatched off the window.  
Slipping back into the dungeons was effortless, it was almost like all of the prefects had been busy that night in preparation for the first task in the upcoming days. But the first Quidditch match of the season was also before, between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Draco however, did not expect the screech of anger when he entered the common room. Stepping through the portrait, his head snapped to the side as the back of a hand flew across his face. Cheek aflame, he looked startled at his best friend, Pansy Parkinson who stood, arms crossed and fingers clenched into a tight ball. Her eyes red with unshed tears as she stomped her foot. "DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" she roared, causing the blonde to pale considerably. Oh shit. Holding up his hands to his face as her fist raised again, her arms uncrossing as she moved to hit him again. "PANSY! Calm down!" "No! This bastard is _late_ I was worried SICK! And he's been lying to us, Blaise!" she screeched. Thankfully it was late and the common room was empty, or else they would be making a big scene. Blaise was holding the pug faced girl by the arms, who weakly struggled in her tears. He had lied...? _They had somehow found out. _  
"L-look! I'm sorry Pan's, just stop crying, please? _Please?_ Just calm down and let me explain.." he said soothingly, as the girl slowly stopped crying when her best friend hugged her. "Dray, you bugger you.." she sniffled, looking up at him with large, teary eyes. It almost crossed his mind that she was going to kiss him, if she wasn't such a big queer like he was. Leading them to the couch, he sat down with a sigh, placing the box of candies on the table. Running a hand through his hair, his mercury eyes laid on them both, huddled on the plush couch opposite to him. "Who told you?" "Snape... he hinted towards it. We were so worried after you disappeared we went looking for you. He told us you had a blackmailer.. We were so worried!" She sighed, wiping her eyes with her robe, her nose snifflie and drippy. Draco cringed, grinding his teeth together. This was a reason he hated girls, they were all emotional and the male didn't trust anything that bled for 7 days straight and never died.  
"Look.. I'm sorry Pan's, Blaise. I just have a lot going on. Someone heard me and Sev' talking and.. and they _know."_ he whimpered, feeling his stomach drop at the thought. "They know about.. my feelings for.. _him._" He said as he swallowed a lump in his throat. After explaining all the notes he had been given, and calming Pansy down through her rough batches of tears he was exhausted. "Look, I've had a long day. I have a match tomorrow, just _please_ let me go to bed and get ready for tomorrow." After several goodnights, they finally all went up and off to bed. Stripping of his robes and dressing into his boxers, the blonde got into bed and drew his curtains shut, splaying out on the mattress with a sigh. The lights flickered off in the shared room and the boy almost immediately fell into a deep sleep, his breathing steady.


	5. Chapter 5

Chatter in the Great hall was loud almost deafening, just like the past few days. Including all of the activities with the upcoming Triwizard Tournament, Quidditch was the top buzz for the morning. Waltzing into breakfast, hips swaying with swagger as he placed himself beside his best friend Blaise, Draco couldn't help but smirk at all attention he was getting. Scooping some eggs, and throwing toast on his plate he reached for a sausage. Bringing it to his mouth he let his gaze linger on the Gryffindor table. Harry's green eyes caught his, and a devious smirk caught his lips as he brought the meat to his lips, and chomped, the sausage breaking clean into his mouth, he _winked_ before turning back to his dark skinned friend, who was cackling beside him. Draco could hear the boy who lived choking at his table, having been in mid-chew. Pansy plopped down by his side, filling her cup with orange juice as she waited to hear the joke. The boys shook their heads as they laughed.  
The hall doors opened to reveal Granger, and Weaselette and Draco couldn't help but catch the sigh from his female friend. Arching a brow, his nose scrunched in disgust as he realized what she was looking at. _"Granger?"_ he spluttered, as the girl beside him spit out her drink at his quiet claim. "No! Noo!" She began to plead, her hand covering his mouth before he could let out a gasp. _No absolute fucking way. _"Pansy_Merlin_, please tell me that is not the only set of tits you're looking at. The girl almost looked offended, but given the history she just shook her head. "Dray you're just mistaken. I don't like H-H.. _Mudblood.."_ she forced her face to twist, at the girl who had sat down next to the apple of her best friends eye. "Oh shove it Dray, me and you both know your thing for Pot-scars over there is _ten times worse _than Pansy and her crush." This caused the blonde to cackle at him. "Oh please Blaise, says the one who is going after a threesum with the Weasel-twins."  
Pansy began to 'OOHH' right by him as the boy's face just crinkled with a smile. "Oh please, you can't tell me you don't feel like getting down and dirty with some blood traitors once and awhile." This caused the other two of the silver trio to look horrified. _"Absolutely NOT!" _The seeker shrieked, before the three cracked up. Finishing his breakfast, he was about to rise before a letter dropped down in front of him, a sleek, black hawk perching on the bowl of fruit in front of Draco's spot. The gears inside Draco's head turned as it squeaked. His Mothers bir.. Something inside of him turned and he swiftly picked up the letter in front of the bird. Its eyes glinted before taking off, its flight swift as it disappeared in seconds. Furrowing his brows, he stuffed it in his robe before heading out to the Quidditch field with his two friends. They followed behind him, and he opened the letter as their conversation blurred in his ears.  
**Dear Draco, **  
**Something has happened at home, and we request that you stay at Hogwarts for the holidays. Do not come home. Your presents will be sent.. Your father, is acting strange. I think hes going to start it up again. I will be in France, and will stay as far from the house as possible. Ignore his letters.. he talks of you joining him.**  
**Love, Mother**

His friends stopped talking as the boy turned, right outside of the locker rooms and hurled. Pansy gasped, as she ran and clenched his arm to support him. The boy continued to dizzily hurl, black spots appearing in his vision as he leaned heavily on his friend. It took a full 5 minutes to regain his posture, and softly pushing the fretting Pansy away to stand up and head to the locker room. Spitting on the floor, he began to get dressed with the rest of the players, safely tucking the letter in his robes before shoving his things into his locker. Scrapping his fingers through his blonde, tousled locks, he then cursed and began to sort them out in the mirror, before grabbing his broom and following the rest of his team out to the pitch.  
Lifting off of the ground, he felt weightless as the crowd cheered around him. Kicking off the pitch, he flew into the air, above the team as they waited for the whistle, and the balls to be released. Breathing deeply, he shook, his mother's warnings churning his head and stomach. His father was turning to the darkside again. As if he had ever left. He barely heard the whistle as the rest of his teammates moved into action below him. Numbly looking around, he barely paid attention to the game as his eyes searched for the snitch. Potter seemed to be far off, opposite on the field. Draco took this time to marvel the boy's pure fascination with his teammates. His emerald gaze sparkled with joy as the bias announcer called for a point, the lions roaring in the stand. Snapping out of his daze, he leaned forward, seeing the snitch by the boys head. Furrowing his brow, he shot off. Wind flying through his hair as the snitch seemed to snap passed Potters quick, reach, the boy narrowly missing as the Silver prince almost knocked him off his broom, going after the golden orb. The boy soon followed, almost zipping past him as they raced head to head after the quick orb. The crowd screamed at the golden boy to fly faster, while Draco was spurred on to go faster by his green snake pit of friends screaming at him. Draco swerved, as they closed in to knock Harry off course, who had been close to snatching the orb out of the air. "_Move _Malfoy!" he screeched, in frustration. "_It's mine Potter!" _he retorted, narrowing his eyes as they both began to have a swat fight, in the middle of the game, the two boys hissing and knocking into each other.  
This continued until a dark colored object quickly approached the edge of his vision a Bludger was soaring towards the Slytherin side nearby. Eyes widening in alarm, he watched as Bole, one of the Slytherin beaters caught his eye, swinging his quaffle, right in their direction. "HARRY MOVE!" Draco screamed, as the crowd gasped. The blonde roughly rammed his broom into the ravens, sending him spinning, but out of the way of the Bludger. The aching in Draco's side was nothing compared to the ball impacting with his right shoulder and the side of his face, knocking the Slytherin right off his broom. The wind roared in his ears as he heard screams, distant in his ears. "DRACO!" someone screamed for him. The boy didn't say conscious long enough to feel the impact of the ground, which was quickly approaching in his blackening vision. The last thing he saw was deep, panicked emerald zooming towards him.


End file.
